Beyond The Shadows Of The Truth
by Kagome1314
Summary: 'All the killing, the destruction that we're causing is it worth it? What are the goals that were trying to accomplish? Is there even any' 'You seem confused on what our operation is Kagome. Have you lost your way' 'No..Yes.. I just don't understand anymore. I don't understand why are we doing this anymore. None of this is making sense...' The full summary inside the story :)


**_Hi, Welcome to a new FanFic of the Inuyasha series. I have another Story out that is in process at the moment. This one has been in my head for a long time now. I started to really work on this one instead of my other one. So I hope you enjoy this story as well as the one that I'm currently working on. :D I'm only going to say this once, so this goes for ALL my Stories and Chapters. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters that belong to that series. The plot and any other name I come up with are all from my thoughts and my awesome Imagination. :D 3 Enjoy ((^_^)^)_**

**_Beyond The Shadows Of The Truth_**

**_By Kagome1314_**

**_Summary_**

**_'All the killing, the destruction that we're causing is it worth it? What are the goals that were trying accomplish? Is there even any?'_**

**_'You seem confused on what our operation is Kagome. Have you lost your way?'_**

**_'No…Yes…. I just don't understand anymore. I don't understand why we are doing this anymore. None of this is making sense. And the memories that are returning-'_**

**_'Returning? Kagome my sweet Dark Angel, they are nothing but false information. Lies; if you may, that our enemies has implanted into your head. You are Dark Angel, one of the most powerful solider on my team. Don't let their lies pull you from the goals that we had set. The ones that would finally make our dreams come true. Don't let them do that to you._**

**_'Lies, false information? But it seems so real, so… realistic, as if they were truly mine. The more I think about them the more pain I feel. So at least some of it should be true.'_**

**_'My dear Kagome they have poisoned you. They are slowly but surely pulling you away from the cause. For your own good I want you to be invalided and locked up for not only our protection but for your own as well.'_**

**_'Sir?' She hesitated, feeling nervous, but shaking it off 'I see. Yes I understand.'_**

**_'Remember Kagome it was I, our team who saved you, when those who are your so called friends tried to kill you. Remember.' Getting nod from her, he waved her off dismissing her from the room._**

**_Full summary_**

**_In the midst of a competition, companies faced off in both a physical and an intelligent battle. But a darker force has taken things too far when they started to kill off their competitors. By either forcing them to join with them, & if not then by cold bloody murder. Now rivaled between two of the most successful companies in Japan, they face off in a blood bath too see who will come on top. _**

**_And what this; Kagome ends up losing her memory and joining the evil side? With many hardships and pain to come, it's up to the Takahashi Company; to not only end this battle that just turn into any all-out war. But to save Kagome from herself and to help restore what is left of good. _**

**_~*~ From Kagome1314_**

**_ In a world where good vs. Evil has a lot of twice and turns I give you_**

**_Beyond The Shadows Of The Truth_****_. _**

**_Things are not as always as they seem. ~*~_**

**_Chapter 1: The Beginning, To the end_**

Bodies. Bodies running, falling over each other, tripping, shoving one another to try and save what was soon to be left of their lives. Male, female, it doesn't matter they were all going to die this night in this building. They should have heeded the warnings when it came, when it was offered. But no they listen to their weak leader, the one that had the voice box to say and scoff at our request. But all that talk means nothing when you have nothing to back it up with; he should have listened when he had the chance. They should have quit when they had a chance, a week notice. They knew what would happen to them, they heard the rumors. Why didn't they heed it? Why didn't you use your brain? This is why you're all dying today, you were warned and choose to ignore us and bring in "better security."

Walking through a broken desk the young women wearing a black long cloak continue to look around as bodies ran away or around her trying to escape death. But death was at their door, and judgment day was to night. Dodging a falling body that was shoved her way by a male trying to escape through the door, she watch the body land on a broken piece of wood. And watch as the wood shoved between the women's breast bone impaling her. Seeing her eyes go wide with shocked wasn't supposed to faze her one bit, but this one did. She stood their helplessly as blood bubble out of the woman's mouth, spilling onto her now shredded white button up shirt, soaking it with blood. Watching the life leave her eyes, she turned away and continued on her way through masses of bodies that were beginning to lie up on the ground.

The young women watch her comrades slaughter people with a sadist grin on their faces, thoroughly enjoying themselves. Hearing a yell for help she turns her attention to the man who shoved the woman who died, at her. Raising an eye brow she didn't give him much thought just lifted her digger from under her cloaked. Watching terror fill his eyes she watched as he tried to run from her, but he didn't have a chance. She moved quickly in front of him making him skid to a stop, backing up slowly he tried to plead for mercy. Titling her head to the side and flipping her digger in her hand she watch him twist and turn. Begging for him life, he continue to back up, following his footsteps she shook her head. Why should he get a chance? He killed that woman to save his own life. He didn't deserve a chance, with that thought in mind she slit his throat, and when his hands wrapped around his throat, she took out her glock and shot him between his breast bone. In the same spot where that women was impaled at.

Turning away from her killed she moved into a less crowed area, or as less crowed as it could get. She wondered why people were still trying to get away; they were all going to die. They should just get into a line and get it over with. But that wouldn't be any fun for the people she worked with. They love the terror that runs through their veins.

Turning away from watching her comrade lick the blood off her sword before stabbing it back into the woman, she didn't notice someone still alive on the ground. Feeling a rough slippery hand grab at her black boots, stop her in her track. Looking down she saw that the hands belong to the owner of the company.

He was a heavy set man, with a bald spot in the middle of his head; his once expensive suit had rips and holes in it. He had a big gash from his left side of his cheek which travels all the way to the top of his head; where hairline should have begun. She was surprised he was still alive considering that this was his entire fault.

"Please." He begged. "Please spare me. I'm sorry."

Not getting a response from the women he got on his knees and begged, tears running down his dirt fill face. He knew snots were running down his nose because he could taste it, as well as his blood. But none of that mattered. What mattered was his life and continuing on living in this world. He wasn't ready to die yet, it wasn't his time.

"Please. I was wrong. Please don't kill me." He begged pulling on her cloak, and looking around at all his employers either dying, bleeding out, or already dead. "You can have it all. My company everything, I'll serve you. You and them, your boss, anyone you want."

Still not getting anything from her, not a sound or peep, he started to panic. Everything around him was beginning to quiet down, which meant he was the only one somewhat alive.

"Please. You want money? Power? Control right?" He sputtered. "I'll give you everything. Anything I have and don't have I'll give all of that to you."

"Everything huh?" Snorted a male who came up on the right of the young women. He was covered him blood from top to bottom. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he had on black pants and sneakers. And his even more soaked up cloak was in lying across his left shoulder. While his left hand dangle his long dragon sword that was dripping blood. His once blue and white hair had blood caked up in it, which it looks like it would take days; no weeks to clean it out.

"Ohhhh. He said anything he doesn't have he'll give it all to us." Snicker another voice making her entrance; coming beside the male who just tossed his cloak to the side. She was also covered in blood. Her hair was dark brown and short it barely reaches her shoulders, she was wearing black just like the rest of her squad. But unlike the first women she had pants on and boots. This one wore a short tang tops that hug and outline her breast. And a mini skirt that came up to mid-thigh, she must have lost her cloak along the killing because she didn't have one. "Oh Toma, did you hear that. Anything I could possibly want."

"Yes. Yes. Anything you want." He said backing off of the women who didn't give him any response. But made sure to stay somewhat close to her, on his knees but keeping all three of them in his vision. "Money, power, control, anything."

"Oh. ." The women giggled licking off some of the blood that tainted her sword. "Why couldn't you be this reasonable when we came here in the first place?"

"If he was Yura then you wouldn't be able to kill all those disgusting rodents." The Man name Toma pointed out grinning. "Not that I didn't have fun ripping them to shreds. I love when they don't choose to do things the easy way."

"Oh yes." Yura purred "How could I forget that."

"Well yes. Your welcome." said thinking he has a surviving chance. "So do we have a deal?"

"Unfortunally for you, you don't" A deep voice came from behind him.

Turning around he was not surprise to see the leader of the group Naraku there. He was waiting for this man to show up so he can really plead his case. Hearing that he won't be able to live was not something he wanted to hear. But just like the quiet women who has yet to answer, or show who she is, and his entire team. He was wearing black pants, with a black shirt, and black sneakers. His long black hair was place in a high pony tail. But unlike the other two talking people of the group he wasn't covered in blood. And he as the other two didn't have a cloak on only that quiet women hold onto hers. He could only see his sword hilt from over his shoulder and thought that he had his strapped to his back.

"Please Naraku. As I was telling your subornments I can be of great used for you." turned his body so he can keep all four of them in his vision. "Please I can give you anything."

"Hey!" Yura shouted. "Did this bastard just call me one of Naraku's under leads? Like his fucking Minion?"

"I'm pretty sure that's what Subornments means." Toma chuckled. "What do you think Dark Angel?"

Mr,Satoshi turned to the women who Toma just called Dark Angel, the same women who didn't say anything still. Hearing Toma chuckle again when he didn't get any response begun to wonder if she was draft.

"I say we kill him." Yura said slamming her sword through the cement floor. Satoshi couldn't believe that she just did that. Her sword should have broken. The floors were hard cement. The kind that didn't crack so easily. "This bastard just pissed me off."

"Everyone pisses you off Yura." Toma chuckle harder blocking her fist when she tried to punch him.

"Yura. Toma." Naraku said with a calm that made the two stop their bickering quickly. "Satoshi just like your company your time in the world has come to an end. You allowed your company and the people who worked here to die. Then beg for your life at the end."

"Yes. I know I've made a mistake-"

"You. You who have been warned what would befall you if you didn't comply too what we wanted. And you laugh in our faces and told us to kiss your ass. That you won't be scared off by little threats, from a child." Naraku cut him off as if he didn't said anything. "You who talk big, about your company. And how it was a lot more powerful than ours. How we are nothing but child's play."

"Please Naraku. I can be-"

"You! Who knew of the rumors of how deadly we are, you who saw the videos and pictures of the companies that decided to do as you foolishly have. Now you may pay the price of your decision. And die with it."

"No please. Think about my wife and children." Satoshi beg backing up away from them on his hands and needs. While they followed after him slowly.

"What lies you speak." Toma laugh.

"You poor little man. You don't think we did research on here." Yura giggled telling him the information they had. "Everyone who was hired here was dirty. They whore around, stole, beaten on the weak, as well as stolen for the weak. Not to mention the drugs that go through here is crazy. And none of them could give a rat ass about family. The people you hired are just like you. Your company doesn't help anyone but the ones in it. You don't even give to the people. You take and keep on taking. That's why we go for companies like yours, who would help you?"

"Please. I can help you with power, control anything."

"We don't need your help." Naraku smiled "We're already at the top, just getting rid of pesky vermin's like you. Too bad you could have been part of it but now you have to die."

"Nooo." Satori screams pleading for his life, as he watch Yura and Toma get even closer to him. He knew his life would be over in a second, unless they torture him. "Please. Nooo."

Dark Angel stops walking forward, and allowed Yura and Toma to continue on. She didn't see the point of all of them killing one little fat man. She wasn't like the rest of them to enjoy in the killing. She just did her job and continues to do as she believes in, nothing else. She heard his screams get louder and knew that they were torturing him. Hearing his screams and their laughter and taunts made Dark Angel walk away.

Before she knew it she was back at the spot where the women who had the wood through her chest lay. Her eyes were dull without life, but she was somewhat glad to know that she died quickly. She was wondering how she ended up in this shady company. She could have spared the women and made sure she got out without any major injuries. But she was too late to save this one innocent soul full of corrupted people.

"I'm sorry that you had to end this way." She whispered closing the woman's eye "If that man didn't shove you, you wouldn't have died you would have survived."

"You can't save everyone Kagome." Naraku said from behind her. "She was meant to die like everyone else in this building."

"No." Kagome said sternly "Not this one. This one wasn't supposed to die. She's good. She wanted to find someone kind to settle down with. She wanted kids; she just needed a good paying job. This company tricked her, and I won't allow this to happen."

With that decision in mind Kagome placed some tables together and took off her cloak and laid it across. Leaving her in only a long sleeve black shirt, black pants, and boots, her hair just like Naraku's was in a high pony tail. Pushing Naraku out of the way she tugged and pulled the women body from off the broken piece of wood. Once she had her heavy body in her arms she half drag and lift her body onto the table on top of her cloak. Laying her flat down on her back she ripped off both sleeves to her shirt and clean up the mess that was on the women's body. Clearing the blood from her face and neck Kagome grab her dagger and ripped her shirt open. Cutting her bra in half she took her other sleeve and clean up as much wood and splitters as she could.

Getting as clear as she could with that she felt Naraku brush up against her, ignoring his presence she focus on reviving the young women she research on.

"You're serious aren't you?" Naraku ask pulling her hair out from her pony tail. "You're going to save this women life because she was in a bad place at the wrong time."

"Yes!" Kagome shook her now long hair out of her face and ignore Naraku to try and focus her energy on the woman. Not getting anywhere with Naraku touching her hair and now Toma and Yura moving in close Kagome put up a barrier around the woman and herself.

"Bitch!" Toma shouted jumping back from getting burn like Naraku had. "You could have warned someone!"

"Naraku are you ok?" Yura rushed up to touch his scorched wound. "Fucking Dark Angel. Let that bitch die. I'll kill you for what you did!"

"Silence Yura." Naraku smirked yanking his arm away from her. "Kagome do what you have to do. Just know Master won't be happy with this."

Ignoring everyone including Naraku's words, she focuses her attention back on the woman. She knew the master won't be happy with what she's doing. But she has her reasons and she will explain when she faces the music. Placing her hands above the whole in the woman's chest Kagome closed her eyes, focusing her Miko energy there. There was a warm tingle in her hang that kept getting warmer, blueish pinkish light emitted from the spot that she was healing. The light swirled around both of them opening up from between her hands like a blooming flower, getting the first taste of spring. The more heated Kagome hands got the more the woman's wounds began to close.

When the light died down Kagome open her eyes and saw that the wounds no longer showed and the once cold paled skin the woman had, was now warmer and lighter. Moving her hand over her chest to make sure her heart was fine, she found that not only was she heart pumping blood, but she was taking big even breaths. Removing her bloody hands Kagome bushed the woman reddish black hair out her eyes.

"Katsumi Toshiko. Katsumi." Kagome cox trying to wake her up "Hey sleepy head wake up for a minute."

After a few more coxes Katsumi slowly open her eyes. To see a beautiful angelic; angel leaning over her. She had long Raven black hair and beautiful sapphire brown eyes. Then she remember she seen her eye's before she died, she was the women who came with the other three murders. Trying to quickly get up to back away she felt pain in her chest. Looking down she saw her once white blouse now shredded along with her bra, but the hole that should had been there no longer there.

Looking up at the women in confusion from where she was laying she didn't understand. Then looking around to see a blueish pink barrier protecting them from the ones that murdered all those people.

"What… what's going on? Am I dead?"

"No I brought you back." Kagome said with a shake of her head, making some her hair move with her head movements. "You're a pure soul you didn't deserve to die, so I brought you back."

"You're a Miko?" Katsumi ask fully understanding. "But, why are you here with these evil people?"

Ignoring her question Kagome let the barrier fall "Rest up; you're going to need it. I will make sure you have all the money you need and more. The money from this company is yours to do with."

"No wait." Katsumi shouted sitting up and covering herself from the evil being's eyes. "Don't leave with them."

"Piped down bitch." Yura shouted as Kagome got closer to them and walk right next to Toma, who was currently checking out the woman. "Just be happy Dark Angel saved your worthless life."

"Let's leave I can hear the police." Naraku said walking over to Kagome and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Toddles." Yura waved and Toma blew a kiss at her, before they disappear in smoked.

**_And you have it this was all together nine pages long. :D I couldn't have been prouder of myself, I feel like this story will be a lot better than my other. And hopefully the other chapters will get longer to. :D_**

**_So what do you think about this story? I've been feeling down a lot since me and my bf broken up. Well were on break but who knows the way things are going were not going to end back together. But were friends and we talking all the time so we might end up staying as friends. _**

**_But when I came across this story in my old notebook I was like 'oh yeah let me continue on this story.' I told him that I found my old story and he told me to post it and see how far to go along with it. And that when it comes to cars and weapons he'll help me. Since he plays war games on Xbox and ps3. _**

**_And normally I don't ask this but please do leave a review for this story and let me know what you think. :D _**

**_~*~ Kagome1314 ~*~_**


End file.
